Kuroneko's white cat
by xXshadow-sakuraXx
Summary: Natsume was assigned a partner for his missions. His partner wore a white neko mask but he doesn't know who he is. Natsume is determined to discover who his partner is when he finds out, he's a girl! [RevisedRewritten] OCsx? NxM RxH? [pairings unsure]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana.

**Author's Notes: **Konnichiwa, minna-san! This fanfic is not 100 percent mine. Its original owner, XxmiMi-cHanxX, asked me to take over. That crazy girl! (Sighs) Might as well do this. By the way, the reviews are not going to be wasted. I'm changing some parts in the story based on the reviews. I hope you like it.

**ENJOY READING!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**The dream**

A 15 year old brunette was staring outside the window and apparently was drowned deeply in her thoughts.

**Mikan's POV**

I had such a weird dream last night. I remember being merely 5 years old in my dream…

--In Mikan's dream--

"Jii-chan! Jii-chan! Tadaima!" I was very excited to tell grandpa the things that happened to me at school.

"Oh I see my Mi-chan's back. Okaerinasai! How's your day?" replied a very cheerful old man, kneeling down to receive a hug from me.

"I won a drawing contest at school." I told my ojii-san after giving him a big hug. "And there's going to be an awarding ceremony tomorrow. You'll surely be there, ne Jii-chan?" I added.

Just before grandpa answered, I noticed someone behind my grandpa. I wasn't able to see the person's face though because the person hid in the shadows.

"Jii-chan, there's someone there…" I said in a small voice.

"Huh? Did you say something, Mi-chan?" grandpa asked. I was staring in the direction where the figure is. Grandpa sensed that something was wrong so he turned to see what caught my attention.

Then, he mumbled something. Too bad I didn't hear it though because it seemed to me that he was rather surprised.

I noticed that grandpa's face then became serious. "Mi-chan, go to bed." he told me.

"Demo…" I said, worriedly.

"No buts. Now, go to your room" he replied, no… rather, he commanded.

I didn't understand what was going on so I just stood there. The stranger started to talk and I realized that the person was a woman. "Now, now don't make Mikan leave. Not yet" she said.

_She knows my name!_

"Mikan! I said NOW!!!" grandpa shouted. I was shocked and afraid at the same time. This was the first time he shouted at me and I realized just how serious he was. I ran towards my room. "And lock the door!!" I heard him say this, so I locked it. Upon locking the door, as if on cue, I heard people shouting. I was so afraid; tears were streaming down my eyes. I spaced out for a while, and then I heard some knocks on my door…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Mikan…"

--End of her dream--

That's all that I can remember. I didn't even know who knocked and said my name. I couldn't distinguish if it was a man or a woman's voice.

**Normal POV**

The brunette snapped out of the trance she was in and came to notice she zoned out. She mentally scolded herself for losing focus but then a certain tree caught her attention and she slowly got pulled out of her senses… yet again.

'Hey, that's such a beautiful…', she thought.

"Sakura" she heard a voice

'Yes a beautiful Sakura Tree.' She continued.

"Sakura!" she heard the same voice say.

'Sakura… that's my surname. I wonder if my surname was taken from the Sakura tree…' said Mikan in her mind. (A/N: the original author said she had no idea why Mikan's thinking about these things. I don't think I know either. Oh, never mind)

"SAKURA!"

'That voice is so annoying!' Mikan thought, irritated now.

"Oi, polka-dots! If you don't respond, Jinno will get mad." She heard a voice say, but she noticed this voice was different from the voice she heard earlier.

'Was that Natsume?' Mikan thought. 'Wait, Jinno? As in Jinno-sensei?'

"SAKURA!!!"

The voice registered in her head. 'Jinno-sensei' she gasped. She realized everything then quickly stood up. "Gomenasai sensei" Mikan quickly said. She realized that everyone is looking at her. She blushed of embarrassment.

"Sakura, nice of you to join us back at the academy. Now, since you have the guts not to listen, I assume that you know this particular topic I'm discussing to the class. So, Ms. Sakura please write on the board the laws of sines and cosines." Jinno-sensei said with an evil look in his eyes.

'What am I going to do?! The laws of what? Signs? Are we discussing road rules now? I thought this was a math class not driver's Ed!?! Or are we discussing some sort of math symbology? God! What to do?! What to do?!" Mikan was panicking hysterically in her mind.

"Ms. Sakura, we are waiting." Jinno-sensei said, still having that evil glint in his eyes.

Natsume smirked. Obviously, Natsume knows the answer. Mikan started walking towards the board.

**Mikan's POV**

"Darn that Natsume!" I said to myself. "I know that he's smart and knows the answer but he doesn't need to make me feel stupid by smirking." I added.

"If I could just read minds…" I continued blabbing to myself.

**Normal POV**

Mikan was now standing in front, a chalk at hand…

After a few minutes...

Mikan faced Jinno-sensei and the class. She could see the shocked expressions on her classmates' faces and a slightly annoyed one on the sensei's. Her answer was correct. She returned to her seat with a small smile on her face. But if you looked at her closely, those eyes… they could give you the impression she seemed sad, worried and guilty…

Riiiiiing!!! The school bell rang; classes are over for the day. Students are now hurrying to get out of the classroom to hangout with their friends. But a certain brunette was still seated on her seat staring at the Sakura tree.

"Hey, Mikan" a certain raven-haired girl said to the brunette.

"…" Silence.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Mikan was sent flying to the wall. "Ouch! Hey Hotaru, that hurt!" she said while the ice queen was blowing away the smoke coming from the tip of her baka gun.

"Serves you right for ignoring me, baka" Hotaru aid coldly.

"Eh? You were calling me?" Mikan said while standing up. "Oh, Hotaru!!!" the brunette was now running towards Hotaru to give her best friend a big hug. But…

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Hotaru once again fired 3 bullets from her baka gun at Mikan. Poor Mikan. But amazingly she recovers quickly as she always does. She's now standing beside Hotaru, not anymore attempting to hug her.

"Ne, Hotaru…" the brunette said.

"What?" the raven-haired girl replied coldly.

"Why'd you call me? Do you need something from me? Or did you just miss me?" Mikan asked hoping that Hotaru would say 'I haven't seen you much lately. I've been busy on my latest inventions so I did miss you' or something like that.

Then, Hotaru points her infamous baka gun and said "Why would I miss a baka that's a loud mouth like you?" her eyes were as emotionless as ever.

Mikan sweat dropped and said, "Oh come on Hotaru. You've been very busy with your inventions that we barely hang out the whole week! You may have not missed me but I surely did miss you."

With this Hotaru put down her baka gun and grinned. "Ok, idiot. I'll let you hug me" the ice queen finally said.

Mikan was so happy with what she heard. "Oh, HOTARU!!!" Mikan hugged Hotaru really tight. Then, after a few moments…

"Ok, that's enough baka" Hotaru said flatly. Then, Mikan let go of her.

"What's the matter Hotaru? Do you still need something from me?" Mikan asked.

"Hey baka, Anna and Nonoko invited me to go with them to Central Town tomorrow. They asked me to invite you to come as well. So will you?" replied Hotaru, her voice in its usual emotionless tone.

There was a big bright smile on Mikan's face. "Hai! Hai! Of course, I'll come"

Hotaru was now walking towards the door, but then she stopped. "Hey baka, I forgot to tell you. Don't disturb me. I'm still working on my invention. I'll be in my lab. See you tomorrow." After that, she walked out of the room.

Mikan waited until Hotaru was out of earshot and said, "Finally, I'm alone" Mikan sighed. "Now, I guess I need to find Narumi-sensei."

--At the faculty room—

2 teachers are discussing some important matters on a certain event that happened that day…

"She used it again, Narumi" Jinno-sensei said. "How could she possibly know the answer to my question?"

"Oh come on, Jin-Jin. Mikan is smarter than before, you know. After all, she studied hard to become a special star." Narumi-sensei reasoned.

"Hmph. Though she's already a special star, she was staring outside and wasn't even paying attention! I don't think she even understood what I asked! I bet she probably thought I was asking about road signs or things like that! And stop calling me Jin-Jin! That girl even had you calling me that stupid nickname!" Jinno-sensei exclaimed.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Both Narumi-sensei and Jinno-sensei stopped talking because they heard the knocks.

'Oh, someone's at the door. It's a Friday; I didn't think a student would come here at the faculty room. Who could that be?' Narumi thought. (A/n: let's just say that students in general usually go to Central Town every Friday and Saturday. And spends Sunday inside their rooms to study or do anything they want). "I'll go see who that is" he said.

When he opened the door, he found... "Mikan!" Narumi exclaimed.

"Konnichiwa, Narumi-sensei. Sorry for disturbing you but I need to talk to you and Jin-Jin" Mikan said, nervously.

"Oh, it's not a problem at all. We can talk here. Jin-Jin's inside and the other teachers went out," Narumi-sensei said as he beckoned Mikan to enter. After Mikan entered the faculty room, Narumi closed the door looking around to check if no one was around.

Narumi turned to face Mikan. He saw that Mikan was looking quite nervous as if she was about to say something that she didn't want to but she must. "Ok Mikan, what's up?" Narumi-sensei finally asked.

"A-ano, se-sensei… wa-watashi…" Mikan said her voice was quivering.

Narumi noticed this then kneeled to face Mikan at eye level. "Mikan-chan, what is it? I promise that I won't get angry or scold you. So just tell me what's the matter," he said.

Mikan nodded. "Sensei" she said in a clear firm voice. "Gomen…"

"Sorry for what?" Narumi questioned.

"I accidentally used my alice" Mikan said, her voice now as low as a whisper.

"I knew it!" Jinno-sensei exclaimed. This startled Mikan, but she apologized to Jinno-sensei as well. "Gomen ne... Jin-Jin" she said "I didn't mean to use it. I just…" then Narumi interrupted. "It' okay, Mikan-chan. Now, tell us what happened" Mikan nodded and told the story.

"Well, I wasn't exactly listening to Jin-Jin at our discussion today" Mikan said giving Jin-Jin a sorry-about-that look then resumed to continue the story "Then I heard a voice calling me. I realized it was Jin-Jin's. So when it registered in my head, I stood up. After that, Jin-Jin asked me to write the law of something but I didn't know what it was. Then, Natsume smirked at me and that made me really mad. Then, I said to myself that I would know the answer if only I could read minds. Then…"

"Okay, that's enough… we understand. Ne, Jin-Jin?" Narumi said.

"Hmph. You should've paid attention." Replied Jinno-sensei.

* * *

A/N: Hey, I combined the 1st and 2nd chapters of the original story so it would be longer. I changed a lot, but I didn't change something that could affect the plot. I changed Mikan's age from 13 to 15 years. And I also changed the topic from the quadratic formula to laws of sines and cosines. Some of the dialogues were revised as well. What do you think? 

To those who've read the original fic, would you like to change anything? I'm open to suggestions. Oh, another matter. Would you want to have RukaxHotaru pairing as well, or would you prefer a solid NatsuMikan fic?

If you want, you could also rate this chapter. From 1-10, 1 as the lowest and 10 as the highest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes and Disclaimer: **Hello to everyone! Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana. Oh and to…

_**claireponcherrii**_ – Thanks very much for reviewing!

_**Fantisylover**_ – Yes, I will try to make it more interesting. But for know, I think it is better to give the details first (as to avoid confusion). Don't you think so as well? By the way, I hope you, too, would update your story soon. Oh and thanks for the review!

_**melissa1995**_ – I didn't change the title of the story. So it's Kuroneko's white cat then and still is now. Thank you for taking time to make a review!

_**SailorDayDreamer**_ – I hope so too! Thanks for supporting this fic and for the review as well!

_**princessofcrown101**_ – Wow! Thanks very much for giving the 1st chappie such a high rating! I will try my best to maintain it! Thanks for reviewing!

_**ruin princess**_ – Thank you very much for the review! Oh and for the high rating as well!

_**funny sakura**_ – Well, your question would be answered in this chappie. (at least, I think it would be). But I wouldn't really say that it's specifically the wish alice… thanks for the review!

_**lucia096**_ – A 10! Thank you very much- both for the rating and the review!

_**MexicanChick101**_ – Hooray! Another 10! Thank you soooo much!

* * *

Chapter 2

It was getting dark. Mikan was lying on a queen-sized bed inside her room. She was thinking about the sudden events that happened to her.

**Mikan's POV**

Since I became a special star, I was transferred to one of the biggest rooms in the whole academy. I know that I've worked very hard to have what I have now and deserve all of this, but still I also know that I became a special star partly because of my alice**s.**

From the start, my nullifying alice was enough to get the academy to keep a close eye on me. And to make matters worse, on my 2nd year at the academy, my other alice revealed itself.

**--FLASHBACK (4 years ago)—**

**Normal POV**

A certain carefree brunette was wandering alone along the northern forest when she heard something which sounded like a squeal of pain. So she looked for the source of the whimpering. She was able to find it and saw a puppy. The puppy was surrounded by a small puddle of its own blood.

"Oh no! An injured puppy! What should I do?" the little girl screeched, panicking.

The puppy looked like it could die any second now if it doesn't get medical attention.

Being Mikan, she didn't know what to do, and tears start to form on the corner of her eyes. She held the puppy and placed it on her lap. The puppy's blood spread through her skirt. (A/N: she's wearing her school uniform)

Then she said, "I wish I had the alice of healing and heal this poor puppy."

Then there was a sudden light. After that blinding light…

BARK! BARK! BARK!

She saw that the puppy was now looking healthy and was running around, barking. She didn't know what has happened but she was happy to see that the puppy's wounds have completely disappeared. But still…

**Mikan's POV**

"Hey, did I do that?" I wondered. "No way!" I answered my own question. Then, I noticed a small bruise on my knee that I got from tripping over earlier this day. (A/N: Mikan practically trips on anything, doesn't she? hehehe…)

"I just want to know…" I said as I placed my hand over my knee above the wound and chanted…

"HEAL!" then after another appearance of the weird light (A/N: this time, it was not as bright as the first. If the light doesn't appear anymore, it means that Mikan has become stronger and gotten used to the power of her alice), my wound disappeared.

**--END OF FLASHBACK—**

When the academy found out, they concluded that I can become a dangerous enemy if ever I would go against the academy.

**--FLASHBACK—**

**Mikan's POV**

Classes are still not over and a certain teacher with a frog on his shoulder was teaching class B.

"Sakura, go to the board and solve for the solution of these problems." He said.

So I got up, went in front, and solved the problems.

Everyone was quite shocked that I was able to answer the math problems even Jinno-sensei. But, I didn't pay attention. Since I found out about my special alice, I studied and trained hard to understand and control it.

"Very good, Sakura" I heard sensei say. "I see you've done some studying. You may go back to your seat now"

Just as I was about to go back to my seat, my heart started to pound harder and faster by the second. "Oh no! It's happening again" I said but it was barely a whisper.

"Sakura, I said you can return to you seat." Jinno-sensei said, irritated that I didn't go back to my seat after the first time he had told me to. By now I was clutching my uniform and held my hand near my heart and my hands were trembling. Jinno-sensei saw this and said. "Sakura, what's wrong?" After that, I heard murmurs and I also heard sensei say something but nothing was clear anymore. Everything went black.

I started to open my eyes. It was so bright. I realized that I was in the hospital. "Shoot! It happened again." I said. I was in a really bad mood that I didn't notice that there were 7 other people there with me.

"What? So this isn't the first time this has happened to you, Mikan-chan?" a voice said.

'Hey I know that voice. Anna?' I thought. Then, I realized that I wasn't alone. I looked around and saw Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Yuu, Hotaru, Ruka, and huh? Natsume is here, too?

'Shoot! I said that out rather loud' I thought.

Then, a nurse walked in and saw me. "Oh, it's you again Sakura-san. This is the 9th time you've been here this week!" she said. "You should…" but she was cut off.

"Nani?? The 9th time?!?" Anna and Nonoko said in chorus.

I gave Chi-chi, my nurse, a wrong-timing-now-save-me stare.

Then Hotaru points her baka gun at me. "Spill it out." She said.

"Uh… hehehe" I said as I sweat dropped, unable to say anything else. What could I say? I didn't want them to know.

"Ahem, as I was saying…" the nurse said. "Sakura-san, you should rest some more. I know that studies are important but you shouldn't put more than enough stress on yourself or else, you'll have another break down. I'm telling you that if you continue this, something bad is going to happen to you." She added with a serious look on her face.

"Okay, I'm really sorry. I'll adjust my schedule." I smiled a thanks-for-saving-me-and-I-owe-you-big-time smile to Chi-chi. She knows everything about me and my alices. I asked her to keep it a secret. I also asked her to help me control my alices so she became my personal nurse. She's the only one who knows, except for me of course but that'll change soon. I'll tell Narumi-sensei later.

(Later that day…)

**Normal POV**

Our favorite brunette was pacing in front of the faculty room. She was about to tell Narumi-sensei the discovery she had found out about herself but she was having second thoughts. Then, she finally gathered all her courage and was about to knock on the door when…

**Mikan's POV**

"I can do this" I said to myself "Yosh!"

I was about to knock on the faculty room's door when suddenly, it flew right open.

"Mikan?" a sensei said as he saw me. It was Narumi-sensei. "What are you doing here?" he said. "I was just about to go to your room to check up on you." He added.

"Ano, sensei... wa... watashi…" I stuttered. It seemed like I lost all my courage.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked me in a gentle tone.

"Sensei! I need to talk to you!" I finally blurted out.

Narumi-sensei just smiled at me and beckoned me to enter the faculty room. Of course I went inside. Inside I saw Jinno-sensei.

"Is it okay if Jinno-sensei is here?" he asked me. I nodded.

Then I told them everything. I told them about my secret alice and what happens to me when I use it more than once a day. Oh, and I also told them about Chi-chi and how she became my personal nurse. I asked them to keep it a secret. They agreed but they told me that the headmasters should know. I already knew that so it didn't bother me much. They asked me of those who knew.

"Both of you (Narumi-sensei and Jinno-sensei), Chi-chi, and myself" I answered. "I didn't tell anyone else because I don't want anyone to worry, considering my alice seems to have a not-so-good effect on me" I added. The senseis understood me.

When Narumi-sensei told the headmasters, the headmasters seemed uneasy of having a student with such an alice.

**--END OF FLASHBACK—**

**Mikan's POV**

So, the academy's only solution was: to FORCE me to work for them. I agreed to this because Persona threatened to hurt my loved ones if ever I refused. So I made a deal with the academy that I'll train and work for the academy under two conditions.

1st condition: no one will get hurt and

2nd condition: no one will know that I go on missions.

The academy sealed the deal and I started training. They made me join a special underground group in the academy that only few are aware it exists: _THE KAGE_ (_THE SHADOW GROUP)_ (A/N: This was just made up for the fic but kage, pronounced literally as ka-ge, really means shadow or dark image) The only people who knows the group's existence is Narumi-sensei, Jinno-sensei, the headmasters, and Persona.

I've stumbled across a book, _well, it looked more like a report or file of some sort_, once when I was snooping in the restricted area of the library. Hey, I'm a good girl but I was snooping for books about my alice at that time. Anyway, the book said that the shadow group accepts only exceptional boys with outstanding talents and alices. When they made me join that group I thought, "Hey! I thought the shadow group is only for boys. Hmm, I guess I'm an exception."

I agreed to join the shadow group. They told me that I would be the fifth member of the group. I didn't really mind being in a group with boys because I was happy when they told me that the leader of the said group would be the one to train me – not Persona. I didn't like Persona especially since he threatened to kill my loved ones.

**THE KAGE**

The Kage was formed many years ago. It served as the representation of the alliance of four noble families, headed by the Kuragari clan. There was an heir from every clan that assumes the position as an elite member of the Kage if ever their representatives died. (A/N: I made this all up so don't go searching for any historical facts regarding this detail)

Now, the current members are descendants of the four noble elites who were the founders of this mysterious association. They are of German origin but they have a bit of Japanese spark in them as well.

1st member: **TAKAI KURAGARI**, the leader of this prestigious group. He has dark brown hair and mesmerizing grayish blue-green orbs. He has a fair complexion and a fit body. He is a high school student in the academy and also has a double-sided alice. His alices are to manipulate time and the dissolving alice (just like Noda-sensei and Persona). He won multiple sports and martial arts competition and is also known as a genius.

2nd member: **YAMI SUZUKI**, he is second in command in the group. He has dark blue curly hair and ocean blue eyes. He has the same complexion and body as Takai. His alice is the ability to control water. He is Takai's closest friend. He has been praised for his talent in sports and academics.

3rd: member: **DAISUKE WATANABE**, a red-haired boy with greenish brown eyes. He is a few months older than me. His alice is to summon and control evil spirits (just like Youichi, only his is a lot stronger). He is also one to excel in athletics and academics.

4th member: **HIROSHI TANAKA**, a boy who has the power to manipulate gravity. He has messy purple hair, plus golden brown eyes. He is roughly the same age as Daisuke and is just as gifted as him.

They study at Alice Academy Germany. They are all dangerous ability types and they all go on missions. And of course, seeing how brilliant all of them are, they are all special stars.

And of course, there is the…

5th member: lastly me, **MIKAN SAKURA**, the only girl in the group. I was only a two-star when all of us met, though. So, I was determined to be a special star, too.

I started training with them immediately after we were introduced with each other. Though they were surprised to find out that a girl would be joining their group, they accepted me. In fact, everyone, especially our leader treated me like a princess. But of course, they took training seriously.

Our training sessions were held at the forests in Gakuen Alice (Japan). Whenever we have some training scheduled, they'd hop on a plane and fly to Japan. Then, we'd meet at night time, after the students had already gone inside their dormitories.

I trained on various martial arts. Now, if I were to compete on a sports tournament I would win easily and would surely become the champion. In short, I became the perfect athlete.

I became smarter as well. Jin-Jin and Narumi-sensei told me to read and study more because I needed to know a lot to be able to perfect my alices. So I did study hard and I was soon able to perfect my nullifying alice. However, even if I did become a genius, I was not able to completely control and perfect my 'secret' alice. After all, I'm still the same clumsy idiot Mikan.

My 'secret' alice allows me to use any alice I please, want, wish… even accidentally…

**--FLASHBACK—**

(CHAPTER 1 – Mikan's POV)

"Darn that Natsume!" I said to myself. "I know that he's smart and knows the answer but he doesn't need to make me feel stupid by smirking." I added.

"If only I could read minds…" I continued blabbing to myself.

**--END OF FLASHBACK—**

**Normal POV**

Mikan suddenly sat up. "Oh! So that's when I used my alice" she said of the realization. "Oh well" she sighed. "I better be more careful" she added.

BARK! BARK! BARK!

"Oh, gomen Yam-Yam. Did I wake you up?" she asked.

Yam-Yam just gave a small bark and went back to sleep.

"You're such a spoiled, fat dog." Mikan giggled.

(A/N: remember the puppy she saved 4 years ago? Well, she decided to keep him and named him Yam-Yam.)

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

**Mikan's POV**

"Huh? What's that beeping sound?" I wondered. "Darn! That's my alarm clock. I guess I better go."

----------------------------------

**Normal POV**

A certain raven-haired girl was busy. She was concentrating on finishing yet another amazing invention until she noticed a figure running towards the northern forest when she took a peek outside her window.

**Hotaru's POV**

"Huh?" I said. "Was that Mikan?"

"Impossible! Even that idiot's not that stupid to go out at this time of night especially since it's been snowing hard."

"Oh man!" I sighed. "I should rest now and get rid of all this stress."

"After all, today is the last day of classes for this semester. That means tomorrow, winter break will begin." The ice queen said thinking about all the opportunities she could get this winter break to earn a lot of rabbits.

Money signs were already forming in her eyes as she wore an evil little grin.

* * *

A/n: Hey guys! So, what do you think of this chapter?

Also, nobody answered my: "Would you want to have also a RukaxHotaru pairing or have a solid NatsuMikan story?" question.

So, I'm asking again, which do you prefer? Or just tell me the pairings you want, and I'll go over it. I'm open to suggestions.

By the way, the time range for my updates is from 1 week to a few months. It also depends on how many reviews there are.

Please rate again! From 1-10, 1 as the lowest and 10 as the highest. RxR


	3. Chapter 3

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana.

**Author's Notes:** Hello everyone! How've you been?

This chapter is dedicated to:

_**HunnyB**_ – thanks for the review!

_**babee-angel **_– ahh, well. I'm just continuing it for my friend. Still, I hope you enjoy reading this!

_**lilmissmex3**_ – thanks for reviewing!

_**lucia096**_ – yup, I decided that it's best to clear things up. Thanks for the rating!

_**Yuki's-lil-sis **_– thanks for supporting this story!

_**melissa1995**_ – thanks for the review!

_**IAmTheBattleMaiden**_ – I hope I won't disappoint you. Thanks for reviewing!

_**MexicanChick101**_ – Yay, another 10! Hehehe, sometimes I get super hyper as well. X3 Hehehe, I will try my best to spice things up! Thanks very much for the review!

_**kamiam714**_ – Here it is. I hope I didn't make you wait too long.

_**dominiqueanne**_ – I love NxM pairing as well! X3

_**ruin princess**_ – Thank you! I put a lot of effort in adding details. Your review was much appreciated!

_**mookiee**_ – thanks so much for the review, the rating, and the support!

More special thanks to:

_**xXxSasukefangirlxXx,**_ _**Kimiko-Sakura, ruin princess**_

_**kamiam714, MexicanChick101, DeWiL**_

_**mookiee, claireponcherrii, purple-black-wings**_

_**almondeyes17 and AngeliCGuArd145**_

…for reviewing _**"Just a Typical Day"**_

Read it, if you have time.

"_**Thanks also to those who put my stories on their favorite stories and story alerts lists, and to those who added me to their favorite authors and author alerts list."**_

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

The sun was up and was shining brightly. Almost all students were up and were ready to go to Central Town because a new amusement park called Cukkie Land has opened just recently. Everyone was excited. Everyone, except for a certain brunette who was still in deep slumber until…

**Mikan's POV**

SLURP! LICK!

"Eew!" I screamed. "Okay, okay. I'm awake now, Yam-Yam"

"Geez. Why did you have to wake me up? I'm still too exhausted from all that training you know." I complained. Then, Yam-Yam brought me my alarm clock. (A/n: if you're thinking 'how did Mikan's dog manage to bring the clock to her' well, just imagine a dog pushing a thing using its nose or maybe it uses its mouth. Anyway, if there's dog saliva on Mikan's stuff, I'm sure she won't mind. She had that dog for years, it's certain she's used to it)

"Today's the start of our winter break. That's why I didn't set my alarm clock. You could have at least allowed me to slack off, even just for today." I stated while throwing my alarm clock on my bed not even bothering to look at what time it is.

But then, Yam-Yam gave me another thing. This time it was my mobile phone. I didn't really get why my dog gave me my phone. But heck, I snapped it open and saw the memo I set to remind me of the trip to Cukkie Land.

"Shit! I totally forgot! What time is it?" I said. Then, I grabbed my alarm clock and then…

"What?!? It's 8:40 already! Oh man! I'm going to be late! Hotaru's going to kill me!" I said as I quickly ran towards the bathroom to get ready. After 15 minutes, I got out of the bathroom and quickly put on some clothes.

I wore a pink, furry, turtle-necked long sleeved blouse under my black vest, a blue checkered skirt and my black knee-length boots with a little bit of blue glitters and pink feathers. I also wore my gloves that had the same design as my boots, my pink fluffy ear muffs and let my hair down for additional warmth. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought about if I was going to be over or under dressed for a trip to an amusement park. Then…

BARK! BARK! BARK!

"Oh yeah! I forgot! I'm going to be late!" I then quickly ran outside but before I locked the door of my room, I said "Thanks a lot Yam-Yam! Oh, and I'm sorry if I was grouchy earlier" I then added, "to make it up to you, I'll bring home something nice, okay?" after hearing that, Yam started to bark excitedly as if saying, "Yippee! I can't wait till you get home later." At that, I locked the door and ran to the meeting place as fast as I could.

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile at the meeting place…

7 students were grouped together at a certain Sakura Tree; a raven-haired boy was sitting under the tree with his blonde-haired best friend. The others were standing nearby. A pink-haired girl was chatting with her blue-haired best friend. A mind-reader with dirty-yellow colored hair was just roaming around. And a certain raven-haired girl was talking to a corn-color-haired boy with glasses. These students were waiting for a certain girl who was running 5 minutes late.

"Darn! Where is that baka?!" the raven-haired girl said with her ever so emotionless voice.

"Oh, come on. This isn't the first time she's been late, Hotaru." The corn-color-haired boy replied.

"Think about it, Yuu. Mikan hasn't been late for anything since we were eleven. That means, this is the first time she's been late for four years." The ice queen replied.

"Hey, you're right." Yuu said, realizing the truth in what Imai said. "You think she ditched us?"

Just then, Yuu heard Anna shout, "Hey, Mikan's over there. She's still a little far though"

"Hmm, I guess she really is just late." Yuu answered his own question.

Everyone turned their heads and saw Mikan running out of the building towards the Sakura tree. Just after a couple of minutes, she was there at the Sakura tree with her friends.

"Hey, that was fast." Everyone was surprised by how fast Mikan ran a big distance and yet she wasn't panting, even a certain raven-haired boy was a bit surprised but he was great at hiding his emotions. But then, they just shrugged it off and sweat dropped after hearing Mikan mumble to herself while gulping one big breath, "Phew! I think I just set a new record!"

"Ohayo!" Mikan said with that cheerful smile of hers.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Ouch! Hotaru, what was that for?" Mikan whined while rubbing the side of her head.

"Baka! You're late!" the ice queen replied.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I overslept. Eh… hehe..." she said while smiling apologetically. "Gomen ne, for making you wait." She added as she bowed.

"Iie, Mikan-chan. It's okay" Yuu said.

"Eh?" our favorite brunette said. "Iinchou?"

Then, she faced Hotaru, "Ne, Hotaru. What is Iinchou doing here? (Then, she looks around) What is everybody doing here?"

"Baka! They're here because I invited them to join us to Cukkie Land" Hotaru explained.

(Fast-forward: they went to Cukkie Land in Central Town. They rode almost all the rides and went in different shops. It was now in the afternoon)

"Hey, I'm hungry." Mikan complained.

"Yeah, me too. I know, let's eat there." Yuu said while pointing at a food chain called Makkey's Burgers.

"But I've spent all my rabbits paying for the tickets for the rides and on our shopping spree." Anna said.

"Yeah, same goes for me." Nonoko added.

GRUMBLE! GRUMBLE! Anna and Nonoko blushed 10 shades of red.

"Don't worry. It's my treat!" Mikan announced.

"Eh? Are you sure?" Nonoko asked.

"Yup! Oh, come on. I'm a special star now, incase you forgot." Mikan reasoned.

"Oh, okay then. If you insist." Anna and Nonoko said in unison. Mikan nodded.

So, they went inside Makkey's Burgers. Anna, Nonoko, and Mikan entered first followed by Yuu, Koko, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume.

When they got inside… Ring!

"Oh, cool. This place has a chime that rings whenever someone enters." Anna said.

The others sweat dropped.

Once they entered, all hell broke loose.

A lot of boys crowded around Mikan. "Mikan, will you go out with me?" a boy asked. "No! you should go out with me!" another said. "Mikan, would you please ride the Ferris Wheel with me tonight?" a guy asked.

With the guys surrounding Mikan, a certain raven-haired boy's eyes are beginning to fill with anger and jealousy. The temperature inside the place is beginning to rise. But as if he hasn't got enough problems on his hands.

"NATSUME!" "RUKA!" fan girls started to gather around Natsume and Ruka.

Natsume got pissed of at this and lit a fireball on his palm. He sent death glares at all their fan girls and at all of Mikan's fan boys. The girls backed away and so did the boys. They returned to their seats.

**Mikan's POV**

I just sweat dropped. Still, I gave Natsume a big smile and said, "Thanks, Natsume."

"Hn. Whatever." He replied.

Then, the temperature returned to normal.

We found a vacant table and decided to sit there.

**Normal POV**

"So, what do you want, guys?" Mikan asked her friends.

"I'll have burger, fries, and a milkshake." Nonoko said.

"I'll have the same as Nonoko" Anna said.

"Yeah, me too." Yuu said.

"Me three!" Koko added.

"Uh, okay. What about you Hotaru?" Mikan said facing Hotaru.

"I guess I'll have the same thing." Hotaru replied monotonously. However, this surprised Mikan.

"Eh? You want the same thing they want Hotaru?" Mikan questioned.

"Why? Is there a problem with that?" the ice queen retorted.

"Uh, no." Mikan replied.

'_Hmm, usually Hotaru would order the most expensive in the menu when it's my treat. Aww, I guess Hotaru doesn't want me to spend a lot. Hey, she really does care about me._' Mikan thought as she smiled.

"How about you Ruka-pyon?" she asked Ruka.

"Uh… I'll have the same thing, Mikan-chan" he replied.

"And Natsume?" now facing Natsume.

"Hn." He replied.

"Okay. So I'll pay for 8 orders of burgers, fries and milkshakes. Anything else?" Mikan asked.

The others, except for Hotaru and Natsume, shook their head. So Mikan went to the counter and ordered their food.

After a few minutes, Mikan returned with their food and distributed it to them. Then, they began to eat. Then…

Ring! Ring! The chimes rang indicating that there's someone who had just entered the restaurant.

**Mikan's POV**

Ring! The chimes rang.

I heard the chimes ring but I didn't bother to look. I couldn't care less. I was chomping my food down. Until…

'Hey, this aura is quite familiar. It seems to be flowing out of two people.' This caught my attention and I stopped munching on my food at the moment.

This made me want to find out who were the people who came in with that rather familiar aura. So I looked up.

"Takai? Yami?" I murmured to myself.

"Huh? Did you say something, Mikan?" I heard someone ask me. I looked to where that voice came from and saw Anna.

"Uh... No... no-nothing." I replied.

'What are they doing here?' I questioned myself while looking down at my food, hoping not to be noticed by them.

Then suddenly, screams can be heard. Not the screams that indicated danger but the screams of girls. The squeals of fan girls of a certain duo. No, those were not the screams of the Natsume-Ruka fan club. It was…

"TAKAI!" a girl squealed. "YAMI!" another girl said.

_the Takai-Yami fan club…_

It was really annoying. However, this caught the attention of Anna and Nonoko.

"Hey guys, look! It's Takai Kuragari!" Nonoko shouted.

"And Yami Suzuki!" Anna added.

"The hottest and most popular guys in the high school division!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Hmm… I've heard of them. Takai Kuragari – 17 years old, a double-sided alice. His alices are to manipulate time and the dissolving alice. He won multiple sports and martial arts competition. He is also a genius and is a special star at the academy. Yami Suzuki – 17 years old, the alice to control water. With his talent in sports and academics, he is also a special star. Both are dangerous ability types. According to statistics, they are-- as said by Anna and Nonoko, the most popular guys in the high school division even though they just got transferred here from Alice Academy Germany 2 weeks ago," Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Wow! You know a lot about them, huh, Hotaru?" I asked.

'_Man, she sure knows a lot about them.'_ I thought quite nervously.

"Yes, I do. But this is the first time I've actually seen the duo." She replied.

"Hey guys, look! They're coming this way." Anna said.

'_Shit! They've seen me. I wonder what they're doing here. What do they want?'_ I panicked. _'Relax, Mikan. Just go act along with them'_

Just then…

Ring! Ring! The chimes once again rang. This time it caught my attention as I picked up yet another familiar aura. Takai and Yami seemed to identify the aura as well.

'_Shoot! Don't tell me…'_

"DAISUKE!" "HIROSHI!" This time, the Daisuke-Hiroshi fan club made their scene.

'_uggh! Could this day get any worse? Fine. I guess I'll just have to do what we've agreed to if ever we see each other in public.'_

"Hmm… another popular duo. Daisuke Watanabe – age: 16, Class 2-C. His alice is to summon and control evil spirits. He is considered a genius and therefore, he is also a special star. Hiroshi Tanaka – age: 16, also in Class 2-C. His alice is gravity manipulation. He is just as talented as Daisuke, and is also a special star. They also got transferred from Germany but they arrived a week later than Kuragari-san and Suzuki-san. Oh and both of them are dangerous ability types, too." Hotaru said monotonously.

'_Wow! It seems that Hotaru knows everyone in the academy. Of course even if Hotaru hadn't introduced them, I know already.'_

"Two of the most popular guys in the middle school division! Besides Natsume and Ruka that is." Nonoko added.

Because of this, all hell broke loose inside that restaurant. There was chaos and the whole place was totally out of control-- having 6 of the hottest guys in the whole academy, inside 1 food chain. The Natsume-Ruka, Takai-Yami, and Daisuke-Hiroshi fan club girls were going wild. Oh, and another fan club but this time consisting of boys… yup, it was my fan club… the Mikan fan club.

The fan girls went crazy. They were all over Natsume, Ruka, Takai, Yami, Daisuke and Hiroshi. And of course, my fan boys had gathered their courage and once again began to crowd around me and started to ask me out again as I just sweat dropped.

**Hotaru's POV**

The place suddenly got hotter than it should be, considering its winter season. Of course, I expected this, hanging around Nogi and his oh-so-patient-and-gentle best friend, Hyuuga… ehem-note the sarcasm… both being gaga over my best friend, who is now being crowded by her fan boys.

This is going to make me rich!

I saw Natsume's eyes. It was filled with anger and jealousy. Then, I looked at Ruka. He seemed calm. It was as if it was alright with him. This seemed to make me feel a bit happy. What?! Wait, what am I thinking?! Focus! Rabbits! Rabbits! Yes, rabbits!

I took out my camera, ready for anything interesting to happen.

Then, cries of pain, agony, and fear were heard. From whom? From Mikan's fan boys. I aimed my camera towards Mikan and her crazy fans. I was amused of what I saw. Some boys' were trying to put out the fire that was engulfing their hair. Okay, I expected this from Natsume. What surprised me is that the other boys are receiving different treatments. Some were being chased by demons—the summoning alice? Some seemed like they were choking or rather drowning—the water alice? Some were lying on the floor and couldn't move; it seemed like something was pulling them down—gravity manipulation alice? And the lastly, I saw the hair, and clothes of some boys disappearing into thin air—dissolving alice?

_Oh yeah! I smell rabbits!!!

* * *

_

A/n: Okay, let me explain a few details.

**This is important!** In my story, Elementary Division: ages 3 to 6 belong to 1-A, ages 7 to 9 belong to 1-B, and from age 10 'til 12 the student are put in Class 1-C; Middle School Division: 13 and 14 year-old students belong to Class 2-A while students having 15 to 16 years of age are divided among classes 2-B and 2-C; High School Division: 3-A for 17 year-olds, and 3-B for the graduating batch.

The time setting is somewhere near the last week of November, so about 2 weeks before December, since it is supposed to be winter season.

Mikan and the gang belong to class 2-B while Daisuke and Hiroshi are in Class 2-C.

Okay, now for their age.

Hotaru-16, Ruka-16, Yuu-16, Nonoko-16, Anna-15 (one of the youngest in the anime/manga), Koko-15 (also one of the youngest in their class in the anime/manga), Natsume-15 (turning 16 on Nov 27), Mikan-15 (turning 16 on New Year). Daisuke and Hiroshi just turned 16(late October or early November). Takai and Yami: 3-A, 17 years. Misaki and Tsubasa both belong to the graduating batch.

Don't forget to review! Rate from 1-10 again, okay? Please and thank you!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	4. Notes

Hey there everyone! How have you been? Sorry, but no, this is not a chapter. I lost my files for this story. (well, not exactly lost… more like misplaced) You see, I placed them in a CD-RW. Then, last January 13 (when I was about to update) I couldn't find the disk. So, I'm still searching for the back-up files. I know I created a back-up for it, but I just don't know where I placed it. Hehe, silly me.

But don't worry! I'm gonna find it no matter what! And I promise to update this coming Sunday!! Really, I promise! (raises pinky and locks it with yours).

In the meanwhile, please read **BODY**. It's supposed to be **B.O.D.Y.** but the dots won't appear. I kinda based it on the manga B.O.D.Y., that's why it's entitled BODY.

I'm gonna change the summary once the plotline's been set straight. But for now, it's about Mikan being in love. I started it last January 26.

Read it if you have time, okay? (and give a review and rating too, if it's not too much of a bother) Thanks! Please wait for the next chapter of _Kuroneko's white cat_ (and/or of BODY).

**xXshadow-sakuraXx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana.

**Author's Notes:** Hello everyone! How've you been? I know, I know! I updated a day late! I'm so sorry!

(I failed to locate even my back-up so I had to do this chapter all over again)

Also, I would like to thank the following for the reviews:

_**lilmissmex3**_

_**IAmTheBattleMaiden**_

_**k0nek0**_

_**dominiqueanne**_

_**babee-angel**_

_**miyuki24**_

_**petalsarefallingxoxo**_

_**kamiam714**_

_**ruin princess**_

_**sakurahua2x**_

_**FreyaElda**_

_**niceladysakura**_

_**defianceobjectivity99**_

_**melissa1995**_

_**kim5561**_

_**li'l kitty**_

_**MexicanChick101**_

_**fantisylover**_

_**SpotedLeaf**_

_**miksume**_

_**angel**_

_**Alexis Uzumaki**_

Again, I'm sorry for updating a day later than what I promised. I'm so sorry.

Also, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Mikan sighed. She and the gang were situated under the shades of the academy's most beautiful cherry blossom tree. They were seated in a circle, facing Mikan.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You're wasting my precious time," Hotaru said threateningly.

"Uh... hehe... well, umm… you see… hehe," Mikan blabbered.

"Come on Mikan-chan. Give us the juicy scoop," Anna and Nonoko squealed.

"Or else…" Hotaru added, holding her infamous baka gun and aiming it at the brunette.

"_(Sighs) what have I gotten myself into…?" Mikan thought._

**--FLASHBACK—**

(A/n: remember that Natsume is seated with Mikan and the gang while the other four boys just entered Makkey's Burgers and are thus, standing near the entrance)

Mikan was staring at her fan boys being tortured by her (cough) overprotective, umm… friends.

"_Ugh. I better stop them before anyone dies," she thought to herself while she sweat dropped._

"Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate," this was the mantra that was repeating over and over again in her head. Then…

SNAP!

The fire that was engulfing the fan boys' hair, the demons chasing them, the manipulated water drowning them, the force pulling them to the ground, and the power that was making their clothes wither away – these were all stopped by her.

"_Huh?" the young lads muttered in their head. "What…" they began._

"I appreciate the umm… help, guys. But, I don't want anybody to die here," Mikan interrupted their thoughts with a sweat drop.

"Hn," the five guys grunted.

"Arigatou, Mikan-hime!!!!!" The tortured fan boys shouted, running towards Mikan's direction. But they met the murdering gaze of Natsume Hyuuga. Aside from that, they felt death glares at their back. They turned around to avoid making eye contact with the fire caster but when they did, they met the sight of the other devils from whom those deathly glares came from. They immediately scattered away from Mikan. After all, who would want to mess with the most popular guys (excluding Ruka) in the whole academy?

"_Phew! I'm glad that's over," Mikan muttered in her head._

After that, Takai and Yami began to walk towards Mikan's and the gang's table. They were followed by Daisuke and Hiroshi.

"Guys, look! They're coming to our table!" Anna squealed.

Takai and Yami arrived in front of their table first. For about five seconds, nobody made a sound.

"_I need to say something," Mikan thought. She was about to break the ice but Hotaru beat her to it._

Hotaru, being… well, Hotaru, stood up, face the two upper classmen and spoke.

"Yes? Can we help you?" Hotaru said in her usual voice, monotonous.

Takai just looked at her blankly. And some kind of tension began to build up in the air. Yami, not liking the atmosphere, decided to speak.

"Hotaru Imai, correct?" he said with a slight smile.

At this, Hotaru raised an eyebrow. As if to say, "Yeah and so?"

"Oh, pardon my rudeness. I am Yami Suzuki. To my right is Takai Kuragari. We are here to…" Yami continued but he was interrupted.

"Imai," A male voice said. Hotaru turned to face the person who called her. She saw Daisuke, and beside him was Hiroshi. Yes, the other duo arrived.

"Watanabe," Hotaru said as an acknowledgement. Then, she turned to Hiroshi. "Tanaka," she muttered. Hiroshi nodded as a reply.

"We are here to--" Daisuke started but he stopped when he heard someone clear his throat. It was Yami.

"Ah, pardon my rudeness sempai," Hotaru said as she once again faced Yami.

"Now, we're even," the blue-haired lad said with a small grin. He nodded to Daisuke and Hiroshi as his acknowledgement of them, and the other two nodded back. Takai did the same thing and in turn, received the same response as well.

"We are here to talk to Sakura-san," Yami said. "Would you mind if we borrow her for a few minutes?" he continued.

"Ditto," a mutter was heard from Hiroshi.

"_Okay. Now I really have to say something," Mikan thought. _Mikan stood up and was about to say something but Hotaru beat her to it, again.

"Actually, yes I would," she said.

This sparked Takai's interest. _"This girl sure is something. No wonder she's _her_ best friend," he snickered inwardly._

"_Imai will always be Imai," Daisuke and Hiroshi thought. And Yami just sweat-dropped._

"I would prefer if you talk to Mikan with us here," Hotaru told the boys. "But if that's too troublesome then--" she continued with a tone that seemed as if she was challenging the German boys, but she was cut off.

"No, it's fine," Yami said. _"This girl is interesting," he thought._

"Umm, ano…" Mikan voiced out. _"Finally!" she shouted in her head._

At this, Hotaru sat back down and continued to sip her milkshake. Mikan began talking but everything became a blur to Hotaru for she slowly got lost in her thoughts.

(A/n: from here, those in italics are Hotaru's thoughts)

"_Hmm, this is getting really interesting. What does Mikan have to do with them? Hey, maybe I could earn more rabbits because of her connection with these Germans. "_

Then, her eyes began to wander…

to Daisuke and Hiroshi…

"_Watanabe and Tanaka… Hmm, potential targets for my photos. Assuming that they have as much fan girls as Nogi, my profit will have an increase of about 32.6 percent. Not bad… not to mention they have purchased some of my inventions."_

to Takai…

"_Takai Kuragari-sempai. Hmm, he seems a lot like Hyuuga. I know that with his looks he has a lot of girls swooning over him. Hmm, let's see. If I take him as a target, I could also increase my profit. But I don't think he's the type of person who'd let me take his pictures. I might even get trouble. So, that's an X for Kuragari-sempai. There's just too much risk."_

to Yami…

"_Yami Suzuki-sempai. Hmm, he seems to be the approachable type among the four. I think he'd be a great target. I don't think he'd mind if I sell a few pictures of him. He doesn't look half bad as well with his dark blue curly locks and ocean-blue eyes. Hmm, same as Nogi. And also his lean body. and… Wait, what am I thinking? Stop! Focus! Remember your mission: to earn more rabbits! Ah, yes. Rabbits! Don't--"_

Hotaru's thoughts got interrupted when her senses brought her back to reality. She finally paid attention to what was happening. But it seemed that she missed the whole conversation.

"Here you go, Sakura-san. This is to show our gratitude," Yami said as he handed over a small box to Mikan.

"Ja," Takai mumbled. The two upperclassmen left.

"_Meet me by the restrooms" Mikan heard someone say to her in her mind._

"Ah, goodbye Kuragari-sempai, Suzuki-sempai." Mikan said.

Then it was Daisuke's and Hiroshi's turn.

"Here, Sakura," Hiroshi said as he handed over a box that looked exactly the same as the one Yami gave. Then, he started walking towards the exit.

"Thanks again, Sakura," Daisuke uttered before catching up to Hiroshi and leaving Makkey's.

"…" There were a few minutes of silence.

"Umm, ano. Excuse me for a bit guys. I'm going to the bathroom," Mikan said as she went out of the food chain and headed towards the restroom areas.

Back with the gang…

"Umm, don't you think that was a bit weird?" Anna asked out loud.

"Yeah, I thought it seemed a bit weird as well. But still, Mikan is soooooo lucky to be friends with those four, right?!" Nonoko squealed.

"Yeah!" Anna squealed back. "And--" She was about to add something to what she said when Hotaru stood up.

"Hotaru?" Yuu asked.

"Let's go," came the reply from our favorite inventor.

"Where?" Koko asked.

"Back to the Academy grounds," she replied.

"What about Mikan?" Yuu asked worriedly.

"She'll be there," Hotaru said. Then, she walked out of Makkey's Burgers and headed towards the bus station.

The gang said nothing and just followed the purple-eyed genius' lead.

----------------------------------------

Now, with Mikan… she was walking in a fast pace towards the restroom area.

**Mikan's POV**

_I wonder what he wants._

(Mikan arrives at her destination)

"_Where the hell is he?" I thought as I looked around searching for _him.

And then, all of a sudden, I felt a strong tug on my left arm. Of course, not anticipating this to happen, I lost my balance and started to fall. I closed my eyes instinctively and just waited for the impact of my fall to come but there was nothing.

I opened my eyes and almost regretted doing so. The first thing I saw was a smirk. Yes, a smirk. I also noticed that there was a change in scenery. It looked like the back of the rest room building.

"Tsk. It seems you have become a bit rusty since our last meeting, Shiro," I heard a familiar voice say. It belonged to a male. Yes, and it seemed that this particular male was the one who stopped my supposed-to-be collision with the hard ground. It was the Kage leader, Takai Kuragari.

"Takai! You were the one who pulled me!" I retorted. "And, I have not become rusty! Plus, we met last night!"

"If you haven't become rusty, then why did you stumble with a mere tug? Why did I have to save you from smacking your face in the ground? And why have you still not moved away from me?" I heard him tell me with his monotonous yet teasing voice.

His comment really annoyed me so I snapped back. "So what if I stumbled? Why did you have to sneak up on me anyway?! And I didn't ask you to save me! And also--" _Huh? What does he mean I still haven't moved away from him?_ And that's when I decided to look at our position. We were in a somewhat hugging position. One of his hands was holding on to my arm as if to keep me balanced while the other was at my back for further support.

_This is so embarrassing! _I didn't know what to do so I just pushed him away.

"Why didn't you let go of me?" I asked in a fake angry voice to cover up for my embarrassment. _"What if somebody saw that?"_

"Hn, whatever," I heard him mumble. I still felt a bit awkward because of what happened but then I remembered what he told me through the mind at Makkey's Burgers.

"_Meet me by the restrooms"_

"Hey, why did you tell me to come here Takai?" I asked him.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to say that there would be a meeting tomorrow night," Takai said nonchalantly.

"That's it? You could've just told me that later at training!" I said incredulously.

"No, Shiro. I have an upcoming mission so no training sessions later," he replied.

"Huh? Then, you could have just sent me a message!" I told him. "And stop calling me Shiro. What if someone hears you?" I added.

"Whatever," he grunted. I see him beginning to walk away.

"Hey, Takai! Wait!" I called out but he didn't turn around.

When he was already a few feet away, he said, "I wanted to tell you now because Persona was the one who scheduled the meeting."

Once I heard the name Persona, my blood began to boil. But all this anger was replaced by a feeling that was unfamiliar to me. I felt a burning sensation on my cheeks. It was all because of…

"See ya tomorrow…" Takai mumbled a few words to me before he was out ear shot. "…princess."

My brain ceased to work for a few seconds. Then, after a few moments I regained my senses and was able to mumble to myself, "Stupid Takai."

**Normal POV**

Mikan finally remembered that she had companions waiting for her. So she headed back to Makkey's. When she arrived there, she saw a different group occupying their table.

"Hmm, where could Hotaru and the others be?" she asked to nobody in particular. "Oh no! Could it be that they left me because I took so long? What if Hotaru is mad at me?!" Mikan blabbered in panic mode.

Then, Mikan felt a poke on her left leg. It was a small mechanical kangaroo. She noticed that the animal was carrying a paper inside its pouch. So Mikan reached for the paper and saw that it was a message from Hotaru. It read:

_Baka, I had a feeling that you'd take long so we left Central Town and went back to the Academy. We're here at Hyuuga's hangout spot. Hurry up. Oh and this kangaroo robot costs 200 rabbits. I'll add it to your bill. Keep it._

_Hotaru_

At this, Mikan got on the bus and headed towards the Academy.

**--END OF FLASHBACK—**

Now, that leads to the situation at the start of this chapter. Mikan is being interrogated about her connection with the four new foreign students.

Mikan sighed. She and the gang were situated under the shades of the academy's most beautiful cherry blossom tree. They were seated in a circle, facing Mikan.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You're wasting my precious time," Hotaru said threateningly.

"Uh... hehe... well, umm… you see… hehe," Mikan blabbered.

"Come on Mikan-chan. Give us the juicy scoop," Anna and Nonoko squealed.

"Or else…" Hotaru added, holding her infamous baka gun and aiming it at the brunette.

"_(Sighs) what have I gotten myself into…?" Mikan thought._

"Okay, let's start with Kuragari-sempai and Suzuki-sempai. Well, it was night time when they got here. I was on my way to Narumi-sensei's room because I wanted to talk to him about something, but he wasn't there. So I decided to go back to my room and just talk to Narumi-sensei the following morning. On my way back, I managed to run into him. And that was it. He was with Kuragari-sempai and Suzuki-sempai. Narumi-sensei asked me to show the sempais the way to the high school division dormitories, and so I did just that," Mikan narrated.

"And then?" Nonoko asked curiously.

"How about Watanabe-kun and Tanaka-kun?" Anna added.

"Well, it was mostly because of Narumi-sensei as well. I believe that it was afternoon when Watanabe-kun and Tanaka-kun arrived. I was about to report back to Jinno-sensei to tell him that I'm done with my detention, when Mr. Narumi approached me. He told me to take two new students to a tour of the academy. Those two students turned out to be Watanabe-kun and Hiroshi-kun," Mikan told her friends.

"_Phew! I feel bad about lying to them but at least I got that over with," Mikan thought._

"There, satisfied?" Mikan said.

"Oooooh! You're so lucky Mikan! You got to talk and spend time with the new hotties!" Anna and Nonoko squealed together.

After this, they all agreed to go back to their rooms.

----------------------------------------

It's already night time.

Mikan was lying on her bed.

"Man, today was really tiresome!" she said to herself. Then, she remembered something.

"Hey! Takai and the others gave me something," Mikan mumbled while searching for the stuff she received from the lads. After a few minutes of searching, she found it.

"Huh? What am I supposed to do with this box?" she asked out loud.

Then, she felt a poke. She turned to look at the thing that poked her. It was Hotaru's mechanical kangaroo… again.

Mikan was puzzled. What did the kangaroo want? She didn't know so she just inserted her hand inside the animal's pouch to feel if there was still a message for her. And alas! There really was. She quickly grabbed the letter and read it.

_Baka, the two tiny boxes those guys gave were unit models from my latest inventions. They shrink stuff and store those shrunk stuff inside. To get what's inside, look for a tiny button then press it._

_Hotaru_

"Oh, so Hotaru invented these," Mikan yapped. Then, she got one of the small boxes, searched for the tiny button and pressed it. She did the same with the other box. She waited for about three seconds, then…

PLOP!

Mikan had stars in her eyes and she happily squealed, "Howalons!"

----------------------------------------

In Hotaru's lab…

There was an eerie silence. Hotaru was standing near the window. She was holding something rectangular.

After what seemed like hours but in reality were just mere minutes, the tranquility was broken.

"What are you not telling me?" Hotaru said to no one in particular. Her voice was not in the usual monotone. It came rather cold and annoyed, and at the same time disappointed and hurt.

"Whatever it is, I am going to find out" she voiced out. She set down the rectangular thing on her desk and then she walked out of her lab.

Now, Hotaru Imai is not someone who gets worked up by trivial matters. The question is: What was that something on her desk that seemed to have pissed the ice queen off?

It was a picture of Mikan.

Yes, a simple photograph of Mikan… in the arms of Takai Kuragari.

* * *

A/n: **Important! (for those who got confused, maybe this could help)**

Mikan calls Takai as Kuragari-sempai in public (at least for now) and Takai whenever it was just them (the Kage). For Yami: in public – Suzuki-sempai (for now), otherwise – Yami; for Daisuke: in public – Watanabe-kun (for now), otherwise – Dai; for Hiroshi: in public – Tanaka-kun (for now), otherwise – Hiro.

And about the "princess" thing. I kinda said in one of the former chapters, the second I think, that the Kage members treat Mikan like as a princess (except during training). So umm, that's it! I also want to add that Mikan, Takai, Yami, Dai and Hiro are pretty close.

Please just ask me if you have any questions, okay?

I know that maybe this wasn't worth the wait (but I sure hope it is). Still, please rate the chapter! From 1 to 10, 10 as the highest. And reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
